


Fused together

by RenJaegerjaques



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/RenJaegerjaques
Summary: I remember feeling that it was as if we’d fused together; like my body was your body. Like I was you and you were me.(Will's diary, Chapter 20 of MissDisoriental's "Bright Hair About The Bone")





	Fused together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> I remember that for a brief snatch of time we weren’t two people anymore but one. We were two halves of the same whole, an unsplittable atom, and I didn’t know anymore where I ended and you begun. In that single moment I felt like I could have merged with you, if such a thing was possible.  
> (Will's diary, Chapter 20 of MissDisoriental's "Bright Hair About The Bone")

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, MissDis, for blessing us with the rare gems of literature that are your fanfictions!
> 
> The drawing is based on a photo I saw on the internet. It reminded me of one of the entries from Will's diary and the idea to draw it was very persistent and wouldn't go away, so here's the result. If you'd like to see it in better quality I also posted it on tumblr as whispers-in-the-chrysalis (sorry, I'm completely unusable in all thing even distantly computer related, so I don't have the slightest idea how to add a link here :D)


End file.
